


the native habitat of a tsundere

by zvyozdochka



Category: Good Morning Call - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Uehara is a tsundere, but its on netflix, i wrote this in the middle of the night so no one gets to judge me, so really you have no excuse its a mess go watch it, sorta spoilers but everything's very vague so, yes no one knows this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvyozdochka/pseuds/zvyozdochka
Summary: Left sleeping in the lounge room due to the blackout, Nao muses over the nature of sleepovers and people. Uehara, meanwhile, is finding it difficult to sleep. Too bad his weakness for tears kicks in even when tired, huh?





	the native habitat of a tsundere

**Author's Note:**

> yo. back from the void. with a new fandom in tow? don't worry i've just been bingeing so this is what you get ^-^. Anyone interested in watching this show, it's on Netflix, called 'Good Morning Call'. it's like anime,, but without animation. you'll know it when you see it!! enjoy (or, you know, become mildly amused at Uehara being a massive emotionally repressed bean)

It was cold in more ways than one. The heating was off, sure, but Nao was used such things; she got cold easily, poor circulation, probably. No, it was the silence that filled the room that was colder than the wind whirling in the windows. Uehara-kun was a rock, and the thought almost made her giggle. Strong, silent, and thick headed. He hadn’t moved once since he had settled on his futon.

Nao worried her lip between her teeth. She’d had sleepovers before, of course she had. With Marina, or some elementary school friends, even Daichi, once upon a time. But the strongest memory she had of those night was of sugar and laughter and secrets whispered in the dark. This was none of that.

Not for the first time, she was reminded that Uehara-kun didn’t really like her. At all. Barely put up with her, which, well, she wasn’t surprised. Hardly tolerated by the rest of the school, she was a dim-witted, flat chested girl from D class, too chipper for her own good and too daft by halves to realise when to stop. She knew that. She just didn’t like that Uehara-kun obviously knew it too.

She sighed under her breath. Ah, it was hard to sleep with him breathing quietly beside her. It was like a spell had been cast- she could not make noise, so she wanted to talk. She could not move, so she was uncomfortable and longed, beyond anything, to wriggle about in her comforter as she usually did.

Still, she had talked to Uehara-kun a little. Just after settling in, when she had asked him about Yuri- Yuririn, that is. Heard from his own mouth how he had loved her for so long, how he had to leave before the sight of them together ruined him- or worse, them. Her lips tilted into a small smile, this was why she loved sleepovers. It was more than just shared space or a fun novelty, it was the comfort of darkness and the security of blankets and bed that loosened lips and inspired trust, courage. She always knew so much more after them, was that much fonder of her friends, Marina in her gossipy, loving ways, Dai-chan in the jokes he told and the fears he spilled. She didn’t have that many friends, true, but she loved dearly the ones she did, tried to hold them close.

Of course, she wasn’t very good at it, glancing at Uehara-kun’s back. How long had it been since Dai-chan and her had talked, just them? Since they had hung out at all? Frowning, she couldn’t recall his funny smile the way she usually could, or the dumb thing he did where he ruffled her hair. Silly nii-chan, always messing her up. No wonder no boys could stand her.

“Yah,” Uehara said. 

She started. “...Hai.”

“Damare. You think so loud, go to sleep.” The admonishment was abrupt, and she gasped.

“Sumimasen-!”

“Hai.”

“Ah! That’s not what I meant, you- agh!”

She frowned- loudly as she could, though how one could hear thoughts she didn’t know- and huffed as she turned over, tucking her comforter around her as she went. A cocoon, she told herself. A cocoon where she would emerge tomorrow as a calm, stately butterfly, not easily riled up by too frank words from her dumb roommate.

“What’s got you in such a state?”

It was grumpy, but there was something that made her pause with her sharp retort. A quality to his voice, like one might find in an upset brother, or a grumpy husband- she blushed. A brother, a brother, someone annoyed and concerned at the same time. Husband, what idiot was she?

She toyed with her answer a little. Should she tell him her concerns, or brush it aside? Either would be easy enough, the latter perhaps moreso. It was all too easy to pretend nothing was wrong, to be the kinetic self she usually was. But, no, that kind of concern-

“Ah, don’t worry. Just the usual.”

“Usual?”

“Mm,” she hummed, shifting again to face him, distracted by the way he hadn’t brushed off her accusation of worry. “You know, rumours, not to mention it’s been a little lonely- Oh!” Her eyes widened. “Not that I’m complaining or anything, everything’s really been fine, Uekara-kun. No need to worry.”

“I’m not worrying. You’re just loud.”

“Mm,” Nao said, smiling.

“What rumours?”

Her eyes fluttered shut, and the smile fell. It was hardly kind to tell him, it wasn’t his fault, after all, and it would just make him feel bad.

“Yoshikawa-san.”

She had stayed silent too long, it seemed.

“Eeto… You know what girls say. If I’ve been to close to you, I’m desperate, if I talk to another guy, I’m a two timer. Really though, Uehara-kun, it’s not a big deal. I’m used to it.”

Quiet filled the apartment. Nao shut her eyes. Stinging. Funny, the air must be really dry or something.

Uehara’s form shifted in the low light, and she whipped her hand up to run over her eyes, but it was too late. Glinting, barely a meter away, Uehara’s eyes were fixed on the tears welling up.

“Ah, it’s nothing, it’s nothing, daijoubu! Go to sleep, Uehara-kun. You shouldn’t be tired for school tomorrow-”

Strong hands cut her off, one curling around her mouth to shut her up, the other flat and firm against her collarbone. He was warm, she registered dimly.

In the vague darkness, she could see his mouth move, as if to say something. His fingers twitched, and suddenly his hands shifted, mouth to shoulder-blade and collarbone to the middle of her back. Then they tugged, and in a blur of blankets and half formed protests she found herself gathered next to Uehara-kun, then tucked gently into his side, fingers curling and arms help deceptively light.

She was stiff, for a few seconds. Uehara-kun was hot and solid against her back, a pleasant relief from the cold, but even she couldn’t ignore how this would look to anyone walking in- anyone who didn’t know that Uehara-kun barely tolerated her.

Nao paused, Uehara’s hands still on her side and upper arm but his breath very slightly shaky. This… this wasn’t the actions of a boy who disliked her. 

Steadily, one muscle by one, Nao forced herself to relax into the foreign hold. Purely platonic, she told herself. A tiny grin lit up her face- 

“Stop smiling,” Uehara muttered. “You look manic.”

“Hai,” Nao smiled.

Uehara-kun grumbled, pulling her closer as he removed one hand to flick her in the head.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“Go to sleep.”

She huffed, but allowed her head to be cradled between the pillow and Uehara-kun’s shoulder. Yawning, she closed her eyes, and for the first time that evening felt warm and safe in the midst of the winter blackout. 

And if, tired by the day, she felt Uehara-kun’s head rest gently on hers, well, she’s sure she just imagined it. Funny old world that would be, honestly, her getting the attention of a boy!


End file.
